Love Sickness
by PGerv214
Summary: When Natsume gets sick, Mikan takes it upon herself to take care of him, but what will happen when they're all alone for an entire day?


_**Well here is another fanfiction :) Sorry school just started so I haven't been able to type anything because well school :) but now that I'm getting a hang of everything I decided I'll type another one-shot. Plus I only have Global homework tonight XD well then, on with the story! I do not own Gakuen Alice :)**_

**Mikan's POV-**

He's not here...I'm actually on time, just so I can give him a piece of my mind for being mean to me yesterday and he's not here. How is that fair? Everyone else is here, even Ruka-pyon is here. I asked Ruka-pyon where he was and he shrugged, and he always tells Ruka if he's going on a mission, and Ruka will always tell me where he is because my jerk of a best friend Hotaru told him my feelings towards him just because her and Ruka-pyon are dating.

Yes, I like Natsume Hyuuga. It's been three years since I found out I had feelings for that perverted jerk, and I tried so hard to deny it in the beginning, but there is no denying love now is there. So after five months of trying to deny it and trying to force myself to like someone else, I gave up. Hotaru and Ruka-pyon keep urging me to tell him and ask him out, but I just can't, because I know that there is no way he would love me back. I mean look at me.

I'm a skinny girl with plain chocolate brown eyes and chestnut colored hair that went down a little bit past my shoulder. I started wearing it in a half ponytail with pink and orange stripped bow. We were in middle school now so instead of the red skirts and such we wore blue. I grew a little taller and have long creamy colored legs and I gained more curves, even though my chest is still only an A cup. I don't even wear makeup. In other words, I'm plain.

He on the other had, he's just..wow. He is gorgeous, he could top any male model in looks and body. He's thin, but built, not like those weight lifters that look huge and bulky. He has tone abs and strong arms that any guy would envy, and any girl would drool over. In simple word, he was hot. His hair was a raven black that he kept pretty long and always wore in a messy style, but he pulled it off completely. But the thing that really makes me stop and stare are his beautiful crimson eyes.

He was no where near plain. Every girl I know fantasizes about him at one point, and even some guys. I even saw teachers gawking at him! He was a trouble maker, that was obvious, he never wore the uniform properly, We wore jackets now with white collar button up shirts underneath. He always leaves at least three buttons undone when wearing the white shirt and leaves the jacket open. He never wears the tie, except in the summer when we don't wear the jackets, but he doesn't even wear it accordingly then. He wears it loose around his neck.

He also burns anyone that annoys him, and that was me on most occasions, along with our senpai Tsubasa and our teacher Narumi. I don't know why he always burns them, I think its to make me mad because he only burns them or glares at them when I'm around. I've seen him walk by them plenty of times when I wasn't walking with him and he didn't react at all. See? More proof that he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him.

Anyway's back to reality. Right now I was sitting in homeroom next to an empty seat in the back row. When Ruka-pyon and Hotaru started dating, Ruka asked me to switch seats with him so he could sit with Hotaru and I agreed being the hopeless romantic I was, now I sit in the back row with Natsume, who wasn't here today. The jerk, he probably is avoiding me because he knows I'm still mad about yesterday.

Last night he went on a mission and I waited by the sakura tree until he got back. And it was raining all day yesterday! He's lucky I didn't get sick! Well when he finally came home, I was trying to see if he had any wounds or anything because I was worried and he called me ugly and pointed out the pattern on my panties! Okay so that didn't really bother me, that happened everyday. What did bother me was when this girl who I didn't know walked up to us, he just got up and left without saying a thing.

I mean what's wrong with him! How could he just leave without saying a thing? With a girl! Okay so maybe I'm being a drama queen, I mean it's not like he's my boyfriend or something, that's something that probably would never happen. But for him to leave like that and not even show up today? That just shattered my heart. But at the same time I was worried, so with that I stood up and headed towards his bedroom.

The halls were empty besides two younger students running down towards the classroom obviously late, making it easy for me to walk to his room without being questioned by that stupid fan club of his. Even Sumire got over that fan club and is now dating Koko, after he confessed to her in sixth grade three years ago. So that left the fan club to pick a new president who hates me even more. Why? Well I don't really know.

I got to his door and pouted slightly as I tried to figure out if I wanted to knock or not. I decided that there was no point in knocking so I threw open the door and stormed over to the bed with my hands on my hips showing I was angry.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" I yelled and looked at the bed and saw a lump under the covers of the bed, showing he was asleep. "Natsume! Wake up" I snapped and I heard him groan as I watched the covers shift as he sat up and glared at me.

"Will you shut up!" he yelled weakly and I froze when I saw how pale he looked and how dull his eyes were. I immediately sat down next to him and placed my forehead against his. "What are you doing?" he asked, obviously irritated. I ignored him and frowned when I noticed how warm he was. He definitely had a fever. I sighed and pulled away and looked at him. He looked angry and tired, like he's been up all night.

"Be right back" I said and even though I tried not to, my voice was laced with worry. I went to his bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. I then went to his kitchen and got a bucket from under the sink and filled it with cold water. Leaving the bucket and wash cloth in the kitchen, I quickly ran to my room and got some Nyquil and the ingredients to cook spicy curry. I checked over everything then walked back to his room.

When I got back he was lying on his back breathing unevenly with his eyes closed and I saw sweat forming on his forehead. I went back into his kitchen and put all the ingredients and medicine on the counter before grabbing the bucket and the wash cloth. I walked back to him and sat down on the edge of the bed, checking the water to make sure it was still cold, before soaking the wash cloth, ringing it out and placing it on his forehead.

His eyes shot open and he looked at me while I let my hands linger on the side of his cheeks before pulling away and turning around to hide my blush. I stood up and rushed to the kitchen and started cooking the curry. Whenever I was sick, grandpa cooked this for me because it was spicy enough to clear my head. I always hated eating it because I hate spicy things, but after I did, I felt a lot better.

I started humming part of a song my grandfather sang to me when I was sick as I stirred the rice. He would always sing the second verse to me when I was sick to get my mind off how bad I felt. I smiled brightly at the memory before I noticed a small radio to the left of me. I turned it on an American station and smiled when the song Teenage Dream came on. I swayed to the song for a little while before the chorus hit then started actually dancing around as I made the curry.

I laughed lightly because I felt really stupid dancing around while cooking, but I couldn't help it, right now I felt rather relaxed, which surprised me considering that Natsume was in the next room. Usually around him I have to hide my nervousness with anger of some sort, but right now I was relaxed.

"What are you doing?" relaxed feeling over. I whipped around, blushing brightly as I looked at Natsume who was leaning against the door frame looking even worse then before, but amused at the same time. I turned around, still blushing brightly as I continued to cook.

"N-nothing, go back and lie down, y-your sick" I stuttered and glanced at him and saw him roll his eyes before turning around and walking rather slowly back to his bed in the other room. I sighed before turning off the radio. Listening to music in Natsume's room is a no, too embarrassing because there is no way I won't dance along. When I finished the curry I put some on a plate before getting a glass of cold milk then brought it too him.

"What's this and what's with the milk?" he asked, sounding bored and I crossed my arms and frowned at him. Of course he's not gonna care that I just cooked curry for him, but then again maybe he really doesn't know what it was, doubt it, because he was so much smarter then me, but it's possible.

"It's curry smart one, and the milk is because its really spicy and hot" I said and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "If you eat spicy food then drink milk it helps sooth your tongue and cool it off" I said and he nodded and looked skeptically at the dish in front of him.

"Did you poison this?" he then asked and I clenched my hand into a tight fist and clenched my jaw lightly as I tried to stop myself from yelling at him. I was really nervous and I hated when he acted this way because it made me even more nervous that he won't like my cooking or something like that.

"Just eat it" I commanded and he sighed before picking up his chopsticks and scooping up some of the rice and curry before placing it in his mouth. I watched in amusement as his eyes widened and he swallowed quickly before grabbing the milk and taking a big sip. "I told you it was spicy, but eat it anyway's, trust me" I said and he took a deep breath before looking at me and continued eating. When he finished, he drank the last of the milk before I took the dish. "How does your head feel now?" I asked and he looked at me, confused before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Not bad Polka, when'd you learn how to take care of people?" he asked, a small smirk on his face and I frowned and stuck my tongue out before bringing the dishes back into the kitchen. Once I got there I smiled brightly, proud of myself. It wasn't very often that you got a almost-compliment from Natsume, and that meant he liked my cooking and was surprised I knew how to take care of someone who is sick.

I grabbed the Nyquil and went back into his room. He still looked pale but his breath was now even and his eyes were a little less dull. He still looked tired though and there was still a little bit of sweat on his forehead that may or may not be because of the curry. I took the wash cloth that he had placed on the nightstand and put the medicine in it's place. I dipped the wash cloth in the bucket of cold water and placed it on his forehead again.

"Here, drink this" I said and poured the right dosage of medicine into a cup and handed it to him. "You need rest so you'll get better faster" I said and he took the cup and surprisingly drank it without question. He handed it back to me and I took the medicine back into the kitchen before sitting down on the edge of his bed again.

"Why are you doing this?" he suddenly asked and my mouth fell open slightly as a small blush formed on my cheeks. He continued to stare at me, a weird look that I couldn't place in his eyes. I fiddled with my fingers, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from his gaze. I don't know why but no matter what, when he looked at me, I get lost in his eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair before twirling a strand gently in circles.

"I-I don't know..." I muttered and I saw him yawn slightly and I took the chance to change the subject. "You should sleep, then by tomorrow you should be better" I said and he looked at me. I stood up to leave but I felt something pull on my wrist holding me back. I turned around and looked at Natsume who was still starring at me, but now he was grasping my wrist.

"Stay" he commanded and I went to question him but he cut me off. "Your taking care of me right?" he questioned and I blushed lightly and nodded. He then pulled my wrist, dragging me over him so I was laying down on the bed next to him. If my face felt hot before, now it felt like it was boiling. I mean wouldn't any girl blush insanely if she was sleeping in the same room as Natsume Hyuuga. Also if you were in my shoes, it would be even worse.

_"You are moving through the crowd. Trying to find yourself. Feeling like a doll left on the shelf, will someone take you down?"_ I started to sing softly to distract myself from being nervous. The song grandpa use to sing to me was a song called No One by Aly and Aj. He would always sing the second verse to me when I was sick, to make sure I always remembered who I was, and not what others want me to be.

"_And you ask yourself 'who do I wanna be. Do I wanna throw away the key, and invent a whole knew me' gotta tell yourself 'no one, no one dont wanna be, no one but me'"_ I sang, only a little bit louder, but I smiled slightly as memories rushed into my head of me and grandpa. _"Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall, turn the lights on to erase it all, you wonder what it's like to not feel worthless so open all the blinds and all the curtains, no one, no one dont wanna be no one but me, we are moving through the crowd" _I finished and then took a peek at Natsume.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was even, but what surprised me was the very faint smile on his lips. I smiled at him before turning my body so I was facing and rested my head on my arm. I couldn't help but admire his facial features as I watched him. Okay so I felt rather weird watching him while he was sleeping, but I couldn't help it.

"Your a good singer" he suddenly said, although he sounded rather groggy, but it still caused me to jump and fall off the bed. "You really are an idiot" he said and I popped my head up and glared at him before I stuck my tongue out at him. I just fell because he scared me and he doesn't even ask if I'm okay, how insensitive could he be? When I settled myself back on the bed, I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"You scared me! I thought you were asleep and then you randomly say something!" I complained, but then I realized what he said and blushed. "You think I'm a good singer?" I asked softly and he rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. He didn't respond, so I knew he actually did compliment me. I smiled brightly and without thinking, I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you Natsume!" I exclaimed and laughed lightly.

I then realized what I was doing and pulled away, but only slightly so I could see his expression. I knew I was blushing brightly as I looked at him, but I noticed a pink color in his cheeks. Concern immediatly came over me and placed my forehead back on his to see if he had a fever.

"Your face is red, do you have a fever again?" I asked, completely unaware of the fact that I was on top of him. He didn't respond, he just stared at me, while I again, got lost in his eyes. Then in a swift moment I felt something warm against my lips. That's when I realized it was _his_ lips. I instantly got light headed and pulled myself closer, deepening the kiss.

Kissing him felt like nothing I've ever felt before. A spark of what seemed like electricity shot through my lips throughout my body that caused me to shudder slightly. I felt a weird tugging feeling in my chest and my breathing became very ragid. But that feeling dissappeared as soon as I remembered the girl from last night. What if she really was his girlfriend? And what was worse? I realized that _I_ was the one that kissed _him_.

I pulled myself away quickly and starred at him, wide eyed, as I caught my breath. He looked shocked and was also breathing deeply. Reality crashed over me and I could feel tears growing in my eyes. I quickly sat up and got off the bed and started collecting my things.

"I-I have to go" I said and cringed when I realized how shaken and upset I sounded. I always sounded so weak when I was upset, especially around him because I could never control my emotions. And what was worse was I know he can read me like a book. But then again, I think any one can. I wish I could be stronger, so I could hide my emotions better like Hotaru. Maybe, if I did missions like Natsume I could be trained to hide my emotions.

"Wait" he said and grabbed my arm, restraining me from leaving. This only made it harder for me to hold back the tears. I clenched my jaw and tightened my fists in an attempt to stop myself from shaking. His voice sounded confused, but there was something there that was begging me to stay, to explain. But how can I explain? I can't tell him how I feel, that would be emotional suicide. I mean it's one thing to be able to hang out with him and keep my love a secret, but it's another thing to voice it out and be hated.

"I have to go...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, but I really have to go, it's wrong, your g-girlfriend wont like it if she knew that I was even here. I'm sorry for being a bother" I said quickly before pulling my arm away and rushing out the door. I could faintly hear him call my name, but the one thought running through my head was I had to get out of there. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks, and it was hard to control my breathing.

But where was I to go? My room? No that won't do, surely someone will come and look for me there, and I have a feeling I won't be able to stop myself from crying anytime soon. I looked up and as if a sign from heaven, the first thing I saw was the Northern Woods in the distance. That was it! No one ever goes into the Northern Woods, everyone was too afraid to, and they knew I was afraid of the dark and being by myself, so they would never expect to find me there.

Through the tears I smiled slightly before running towards the woods as fast as I can. I ignored Mr. Bear and ran right past him, and to my surprise I wasn't hit or anything. I don't know how far I went until I grabbed hold of a tree trunk to catch my breath. At that moment I just slid down the trunk and sat at the bottom of it and hugged my knees as I started sobbing.

"I wish I was emotionless" I muttered in between sobs as I sat there with my forehead on my knees. I noticed something poke my leg and looked up to see Ruka-pyon's rabbit, Usagi starring at me. "Hey Usagi you must be wandering off again" I said weakly and he gave me this really sad look. How sad is that, a rabbit pitied me.

"Why do you want to be emotionless little girl?" I heard a deep, almost frightening voice say. I looked behind me a saw a man in all black with a white mask that covered his eyes and crazy black hair. There was a smirk on his lips that almost looked evil. Something told me not to talk to this man, but at the moment, I wasn't listening to myself. Usagi on the other hand, his little rabbit eyes seemed to widen and he quickly sprinted away towards the school, a panicked expression on his face. I ignored it and attempted to tell the man why I wanted to be emotionless.

"Well I...and then..kissed...and he...and now...I just don't know what to do" I said quickly and the man seemed slightly confused but smiled none the less. He seemed to understand what I told him because he walked in front of me and had a strange smirk on his face.

"Well, I think I can help you" he said and I immediately started listening more carefully. "You see, the school has certain students do missions for us in order to keep the other students safe. Your friend Natsume for example does these missions. Well he was always emotionless so he never needed to hide his emotions. Other students however aren't like that. They need to be trained to hide the emotions. I can train you to do missions and in the mist of that how to hide your emotions" he said and I froze slightly.

Me? Do missions? Is that really something I want to do? I mean, it'd probably be easier to be around people, and then I wouldn't really have to face Natsume. I looked up at the man and saw that his smile widened a little, but there was a weird look on his face that I couldn't quite place.

"You want me to do missions?" I asked, a little uncertain and he nodded. I stood up and he walked closer and caressed my cheek gently, causing me to flinch slightly. He looked me over and his smile turned almost vicious.

"Why not? A oddly colored kitten like you would be outstanding during missions. We could train you to fight, and to hide your emotions just like that Imai girl and Natsume. So what do you think? Would you like to start training and do missions?" he asked and I bit my cheek. I was about to respond, but I was interrupted.

"Don't even think about it Persona" someone growled and I turned and saw Natsume standing ten feet away from us and glarring at the man in front of me. The man turned and smiled at Natsume, as he let his hand drop from my cheek. I saw a look of amusement on his face as he starred at Natsume, but all I could do was blush slightly and stare at Natsume's feet. I couldn't look him in the eye, not after what happened.

"Ah Natsume, what brings you here?" the man, who I guess is named Persona asked. I peeked at Natsume and saw that he looked completely pissed and his hands were clenched in a tight fist as he glarred at Persona.

"None of your buisness" he spat and took a few steps closer. "Now leave her alone" he snapped causing me to look up at him, shocked. Persona smiled again and lifted his hand and cupped my chin. "Don't you dare touch her!" Natsume yelled and the man grinned, but dropped his hand.

"Why Natsume? Do you care for this girl? Since when does the famous Black Cat care for anyone?" he said and Natsume narrowed his eyes. Then in a blink of an eye, Persona was surrounded by fire, causing me to fall backwards away from him. Then someone grabbed my arm and I looked up to see Natsume lifting me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and even though his voice was emotionless, I could tell he was somewhat worried. I nodded as I starred at him, completely confused on why he was being so nice to me. "Persona, don't you ever come near Mikan again, or I will make your life miserable" he snapped as the fire surrounding Persona dissappeared. Persona glarred at Natsume.

"Watch yourself Natsume, and if you really care for this girl, you must protect her. It's your fault she was even here, alone in the first place, am I right?" he asked before turning around and dissappearing into the woods. I was frozen for a little bit, confused on what just happened, but when I heard Natsume grunt, I snapped out of it and looked and saw him sitting at the trunk of the tree breathing heavily. Then it stuck me, he came out he and used his alice when he was sick.

"Idiot! Your sick and your using your Alice!" I yelled at him, but he didn't look up. "How did you even know I was here" I said softly and he finally looked up at me and I saw some form of relief in his eyes. I sat next to him and starred up at the sky, afraid to looked at him at the moment for some reason.

"After you ran, I had Ruka send Usagi to go find you, and tell me where you are, but when he came back he told Ruka you were with Persona, so I ran" he said and I looked at him and I assume he saw the question in my eyes. "The last thing I want, is for you to do missions and sucked into that darkness. Not you. And the reason I follwed you is to tell you your an idiot" he said and I looked away, knowing what was coming. He was going to tell I shouldn't have kissed him and that I'm stupid and he never wants to see me again.

"I don't have a girlfriend idiot" he said and I whipped around and starred at him, completely in shock. This didn't make any sense, that girl from yesterday, how could she not be his girlfriend. He never stands up and leaves randomly with anyone.

"B-b-but that girl from last night! She walked over and you just got up and left with her! You never do that with anyone! How can she not be your girlfriend?" I exclaimed and he just closed his eyes and rested his head on the trunk of the tree.

"She's not my girlfriend. She works for Persona. She goes around to those who have missions and get the status report when Persona doesn't have time. I didn't want you to know what happens during missions so I left so I could tell her" he said, but I was still shocked. So she wasn't his girlfriend? And the reason he left with her was for my sake?This was so confusing! What did this mean? Well it really didn't have to mean anything other then he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Oh" was all I could voice out. But really, what if I didn't say anything? Then I'd be right back where I started and eventually this would all happen again. And it's not like I could just pretend the kiss didn't happen, it wouldn't work that way, so I took a deep breath. "I love you" I muttered and I could hear his breath hitch.

"I know you don't feel the same, but I don't want to hide it anymore. For three years I felt this way, granted I spent five months trying to deny it, but it's impossible to deny it now. And I can't pretend that I didn't kiss you. So I decided that it was best for me to just tell you, instead of just going back to how things were. I always thought that I rather be friends while hiding my feelings instead of hated with my feelings in the open, but I realized it doesn't matter. So I guess I'll-" I said but something cut me off.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer as soft lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened and I realized Natsume was kissing me. _He_ was kissing _me. _I felt the same electric feeling shoot through my body and my head started to spin as I responded to the kiss. Soon enough I had to pull away to catch my breath. I blushed brightly when I felt his lips pressing against my neck as he trailed kisses down to my collar bone.

"Idiot, can't you see that I feel the same way" he whispered and my eyes widened as I blushed even more. "Ever since we were ten, I always had feelings for you. At first I tried to push you away to keep you safe, but you'd always come back" he said and pulled away so he could look at me. I was in complete shock, but still was able to think of questions.

"B-b-but you always burn my hair! and call me names! and whenever I'm with Tsubasa-senpai or Narumi-sensei you burn them! But you don't burn them when I'm not around!" I exclaimed and he smirked slightly and shook his head as if I missed something very important in that sentence.

"I burn your hair and call you names to get your attention and pull you away from others, and the reason I burn those idiots when your around is because they always hug you or something, and it's annoying, but when your not around there is no reason to burn them" he said and I froze before sighing and hanging my head down. I mean how stupid could I get?

"I'm an idiot" I mumbled and puffed out my cheeks. I then realized what Natsume was saying. He loved me, he really felt the same way as I did. I smiled brightly and threw my arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I love you, Natsume!" I yelled and felt him wrap his arms aroud my waist again and pull me closer to him before kissing me softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Baka" he murmured and kissed me again. So maybe I should have listened to Hotaru and Ruka-pyon, maybe the reason they kept telling me to ask Natsume out was because they knew his feelings for me. Well either way, I couldn't be happier right now. He pulled apart and I smiled brightly. Suddenly, I sneezed and felt a little stuffy and he smirked. "Looks like I got you sick" he said and I sneezed again. Great.


End file.
